


A Strong Preference

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Daichi realizes he's bisexual and everything is good with the world, Daichi you're not straight.avi, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Self-Discovery, based on the aramisaki and health exam events, very loosely tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Daichi doesn’t like guys. Or, so he tells himself.It’s complicated.What do you do when you’re completely into girls but smitten by your best friend? You accept your bisexuality and move on like a man.





	A Strong Preference

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot based around the fact Daichi seems to be completely fine with the idea of dating guys (girls health exam events) and that he at least has somewhat of a crush on Hibiki because, I quote "well, we've been friends ever since we were kids, so-" (aramisaki event) and that he outright tells him "love ya" (Daichi route, trumpeter event). Do we really need more evidence?

 

There was nothing Daichi found inherently attractive about the male sex. 

 

Muscles looked good on men, but that fell more in line with fitness and had no specific link to guys that he could think of, except for the fact every man with abs was stripped shirtless in every woman’s magazine. He never really forgave Io for making him read through those articles. 

 

He also never forgave her for actually showing him artistic renditions of homosexual erotica when he asked if she knew of any sources. The art was good, but the images made him uncomfortable. It was too soon to say anything, and out of morbid curiosity he scoured the web until he found something more real to sink his teeth into. There was no doubt that the men in the videos were attractive, and that they would be desired by both sexes, but watching the whole act unfold before his eyes was making him feel itchy all over. When they actually started getting intimate, Daichi had to look away, and shut down the tabs in order to hide the evidence. 

 

His favorite headset felt tainted ever since then. 

 

He scribbled ‘buy new headset’ on a sticky note and put it at the back of his laptop. 

 

That was when he figured he must have no interest in other men, but if that were true, his whole perception of what was attractive should not be flipped on its head the moment he locked eyes with Hibiki.

 

Men could obviously look attractive, but Daichi never found any enjoyment in looking at attractive men. At best, it would impress him, and at worst, it would make him envious. There were differences in appearance based on biology, but that was hardly related to the issue he was faced with. The issue he was struggling to deal with was finding himself in a sexual relationship with a guy. It just seemed so outlandish as a concept. He never thought of getting into bed with guys like he did with girls, and the thought only crossed his mind once as a joke. That was when he first started asking himself if he was okay with dating a guy, because it was as he made the joke that he realized falling in love with someone of the opposite sex did not disgust him. On the surface, everything looked perfectly possible.

 

The idea of dating a guy did not bother him, but he wondered if he could ever manage doing something like it, and whether or not he could truly call himself straight if he had no problem kissing a guy. It was not as if there was a scale that tipped one way or the other, but that was exactly how it felt. Perhaps it was like a scale, but it was not like Daichi had the courage to ask anyone to confirm it. Girls barely approached him as it was. Giving off different vibes was going to ruin his reputation and image; the very same image that was already far too fragile.

 

Yet, those things did not seem to matter when he thought about Hibiki. His worries about his reputation, his image, and his doubts seemed to vanish the moment Hibiki walked into frame. He figured it was their close friendship, and the fact he had come to rely on Hibiki just as he would a brother or a family member, but something was screwing with his perfect image when his first thought after making Hibiki smile was  _ ‘I want to kiss you’ _ . 

 

His first thought after making Hibiki laugh was that he wanted to make him laugh again, and his first thought after Hibiki let go of his hand was wondering when Hibiki was going to hold his hand again. It was then that he realized that this might be a little more than a friendship.

 

A kiss was fine, but a kiss on the lips was getting close to crossing the line, and a kiss just about anywhere else on his body was going to cross the line by a mile. That was what he thought when he remembered imagining scenarios just after watching that cursed erotica that made him throw out a completely perfect headset out of paranoia. However, imagining Hibiki doing similar things to him was not disgusting.

 

Only very weird.

 

It was weird because of how fine he was with it. He could imagine any attractive girl putting their hands on him, and he’d feel awkward even if it was just a fantasy. With Hibiki, he was not exactly sure what to feel. He never allowed his fantasy to get very far or in-depth at first, but the things he did imagine did not make him feel flushed in the same way. It got him stuck trying to figure out why Hibiki was the only male exception to the rule. Closing his eyes and imagining Hibiki taking a hold of his hand just to kiss his fingers was an absurd fantasy that strangely made him feel tingly and more awkward than when he imagined far lewder scenes with girls. 

 

Any fantasy that involved Hibiki was also a lot different to that compared to girls like Io. They had known each other for a long time, so Daichi assumed that this played a part in his fantasy, but that did not explain why he was getting pleasure from the image of Hibiki kissing his fingers; more pleasure than he did from thinking about anyone else doing the same thing. None of the girls in his fantasies ever spoke to him during the time he imagined them going down on him, but Hibiki spoke the entire time, words and phrases Daichi had heard him say before, and it went too far to be considered straight. The scene escalated so gradually over the course of several days until he realized just what was going on. 

 

He’d imagine Hibiki kissing his fingers at first, and be completely sated with that idea. The next day, he wondered if he could push his fantasy further, and imagined Hibiki slowly putting his lips on his cheek. When that did not seem to be enough, he imagined a real kiss, but even that paled after some time, and he continued finding reasons to want more, to stretch the boundaries just a little further until Hibiki’s lips were on his neck and his hands were not where they should be had he actually been straight.

 

Though, it still felt weird to say he was bisexual. It felt like Hibiki was the only exception. If that was true, did it really count? Swapping Hibiki out with girls in his fantasy did not give him the same satisfaction anymore. The experience was dull by comparison, and Daichi wanted to kick himself for ruining a good thing by putting his best friend through sinful fantasies. 

 

Those same fantasies began interfering with his life when he was doing his homework at Hibiki’s place. He quickly got bored with geography and helped himself imagine Hibiki mapping out his own curves rather than mapping out the geographical location of Aruba. 

 

“Daichi, focus,” That would have worked, had Hibiki not been sitting right next to him. Hibiki sighed when Daichi offered him a clueless look. Aside from those two words, Daichi had not been paying attention at all, and Hibiki seemed to know it. 

 

“Let’s just stop for today. Wanna play some games?”

“Um, no, I’m not really in the mood for games,” Hibiki looked absolutely stumped. An awkward silence draped the room, and it was Daichi’s turn to wonder if Hibiki had heard him speak.

“...Since when are you not in the mood for games,” Hibiki picked up his notebook and tugged at the end of it. “-especially when we have homework to do?” Daichi stared at the book in question before turning to look towards the open window. He wanted to take his mind off Hibiki, but sitting in Hibiki’s room, surrounded by Hibiki’s items, and Hibiki tugging at his scarf to get his attention helped very little to erase the images in his head. He shrugged, hands fidgeting slightly. He wanted to admit everything he had been thinking about to see if Hibiki had some insight.

 

“I thought I could… talk to you for a while.” Hibiki put the book down, and shuffled their work to the side so he could inch closer to Daichi. It seemed so instantaneous, the way Hibiki decided to pay attention to him and listen to his concerns so effortlessly.

“You okay?” Daichi tried to hold back a smile, but couldn’t help it when Hibiki had that caring look in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s nothing serious or anything. It’s actually kind of embarrassing.” 

“What’s up?”

“I-I was wondering if…” It was hard to say. He never planned on admitting it in the first place, but he was forced to do so when he could think about nothing but Hibiki doing lewd things to him at every smile and touch. It was starting to become obsessive. He had to put an end to his thoughts some way, and the only way to do so was to ask Hibiki upright about it.

 

“If… If you had someone you liked.” Hibiki leaned closer, humming.

“That depends.”

“Depends? On what?”

“If you’re asking for a friend or not.” Daichi furrowed his brows slightly, wondering why Hibiki posed the question so oddly.

“No, I’m not asking for a friend. Why?” It took him about five seconds to figure out the intent of the look Hibiki was giving him, and he chuckled awkwardly. Hibiki tugged at the end of his scarf again to get Daichi to look up at him.

“Then why are you asking, Daichi?”

“F-For… um, well, would it… would it be okay if I…” Daichi was trying to find some sort of middle-ground. Asking for a kiss was coming on too strong, even if that was what he wanted to ask. He wanted to find out if the fantasies were real, and if kissing Hibiki -a guy- would actually bring him some kind of pleasure outside his fantasy. That was one of the reasons, but the core reason he did not want to keep this secret anymore was in case Hibiki maybe felt the same way. Daichi took in a shaky breath, and faced Hibiki with only a small waver in his voice, his eyes fixed on the floor.

 

“Would it be okay if I... asked you out?” Daichi saw Hibiki’s hand loosen around his scarf, and he tensed up, immediately regretting his words. He did not dare raise his head to see the look of judgement on Hibiki’s face, but to his surprise, there was no anger or disgust in Hibiki’s voice when he replied. He actually seemed humored by the question.

“I didn’t know you were interested in guys.” Daichi shivered, and Hibiki cocked his head slightly.

“I’m not.”

“What do you mean you’re not?”

“I’m not interested in guys, I’m interested in you.” He bit his tongue. Saying it outright felt embarrassing, especially because Hibiki seemed to gloss over his confession.

“Daichi, I’m a guy.”

“I know, but I don’t like… guys. I like you.”

“I dunno if you noticed but, I’m still-” Daichi was starting to wonder whether Hibiki was teasing him or torturing him, because there was no way he did not pick up on his choice of words. He came right out and said it, because admitting it would hurry the conversation along fast enough for him to get an answer to his question.

“F-Fine, then I have a strong preference for girls!”

“How strong?”

“About 99%.” And it was all Hibiki’s fault he could not say he was straight. Had Hibiki not looked at peace with the idea, he would have scolded him a long time ago.

“So, what you’re saying is, I beat out majority of the competition.” Daichi groaned. Of course, only Hibiki could see it from this angle. 

 

“...Sure, if you shamelessly want to spin it that way.”

“So, you do find me attractive.”

“Everyone does,” Makoto, Io, and even Yamato showed interest. It was more of a universal truth than he realized, and Daichi never argued with such truths. Hibiki let his hand rest at Daichi’s hip, and prompted Daichi to look up at him curiously.

“I don’t care what everyone else thinks. I care what you think.” He drew lines over Daichi’s hips with his index finger, and looked up at him with warm, blue, seductive eyes.

 

“So, what do you think, Daichi?”

“Y-you um…” Daichi stuttered and looked away, cheeks practically glowing. “I-I think you, you’re um… pretty cool.”

“This is fun.”

“W-what is?”

“I didn’t think you’d talk to me like you talk to Io.”

“I’m nervous, okay!? I-I’ve never really… admitted anything,” Confessed. It was a confession, but it felt weird to call it that. “-and now I’m starting with you. It feels like mission impossible over here, give me a break.”

“I love you too, Daichi,” Hearing Hibiki say it out loud was so different compared to what it sounded like in his fantasies, but he knew Hibiki probably meant it how he usually meant it when he said it back- platonically, with no real romantic intentions. Still, there was some hope when he noticed Hibiki leaning in. Daichi put his hand between their lips just in time, and nudged Hibiki back an inch with a shy smile, fingers still pressed over his friend’s mouth.

 

“C-could you, um, save the serious kiss for later? I’m not sure I’m ready for something like that yet,” Hibiki stared at him, eyelashes fluttering with confusion at his words.

“Sure.” Daichi would have left it at that, had Hibiki not closed his eyes and pressed his lips against his fingertips. If Daichi did not suffer through a boring school day and about an hour’s worth of homework, he would have thought he was dreaming again. Except, this time, he could actually feel the softness of Hibiki’s lips at his fingertips, slowly pressing against him with a peaceful look on his face. 

 

Every part of his body was asking him why he was waiting, why he was holding off on his desire to pull Hibiki close and kiss him. So, he gave in to the temptation early, and pressed his lips against Hibiki’s when his best friend least expected it. Soft, puffy and warm lips clashed with his own, better than any fantasy, and better than any future fantasy he could bring himself to come up with.

 

“I thought-” Daichi smiled into their kiss, and wrapped his arms around Hibiki. 

“I lied,” Hibiki pulled away to laugh, and Daichi took the opportunity to nuzzle close, trailing light kisses up his neck. His pitch dropped when he mouthed words against Hibiki’s skin, playful and carefree.

 

“-I hope there’s a penalty.”

 

When Daichi suggested a penalty, he should have specified that doing Hibiki’s homework was not an option Hibiki should have considered in that context.


End file.
